


feed me diamonds

by ribbonelle



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: En keeps buying Chota things, despite everything.
Relationships: Chota/En (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	feed me diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phabett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phabett/gifts).



> hi!! bet asked for choten and daddy kink and was such a sweetheart about it, and this was what my brain could come up with...it's a little...easy and i feel like i could have gotten more in depth with it, but it feels more realistic? i'm unsure! they wanted to talk more than just, indulge. 
> 
> this is set in a pocket of time after nikaido had left w kaiman, and chota was exposed. let's pretend the manga timeline had a little stretch in between where things where fairly back to normal. 
> 
> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvbUSZt3YsM), but the remix version specifically aha

Some things changed after Chota was Nikaido, some things remained the same. 

En’s newfound enthusiasm in buying Chota new things was one of them, though that obviously started when Chota began masquerading as Nikaido. At first it was just Chota adamant on trying to make En spend too much to piss him off, but eventually it was just because Chota liked nice things. If there was one thing Chota appreciated about Nikaido, it was that she had a good figure, just like Chota himself. Clothes looked good on her. Naturally, Chota wanted to dress up.

Once En had forgiven him about the whole Nikaido ordeal, things went fairly back to normal. The newer normal, when Chota was living in the mansion with everyone else, going about his duties as part of the family. 

Chota didn’t think he’d ever have the pleasure of receiving gifts from En again, not after the discovery that Nikaido was gone.

He was wrong.

It was things that weren't too out of the blue at first, and Chota thought nothing of it. 

En noticed that one of Chota's chairs was on the verge of breaking, and a few days later someone delivered a new chair for Chota. It made sense, even if Chota hadn't really expressed that he was looking to replace the chair, but En’s thoughtfulness was appreciated. 

Then it was a box of treats. Sweets of a name brand that Chota was very fond of, and it was their new assortment box that Chota had meant to buy for himself whenever he could, but it was delivered to him with a note attached. Just En's scratchy handwriting stating, "PR." 

PR or not, it was still very delicious. 

The next time En visited, Chota made sure to show En how much he appreciated the gift. 

It wasn’t a regular enough occurrence that Chota was immediately aware of a pattern, but it did make him feel like En was thinking of him sometimes. Chota loved that. It was way more bearable going about his day knowing that every so often, he was on En’s mind. En thought of him. It was just the thing to make Chota happy, happier than he already was. 

En and Chota met more often now, mostly because Chota was free to go around and seek En’s company. More often than not, En would allow it, and they’d sit together and drink tea or talk, and be in each other’s presence. They’d discuss business and the family, everything in between. 

Chota had mentioned that he was going to go out with Noi soon to look for a new piercing for her; there was a store he liked to frequent and he was sure that Noi would love some of the designs.

A week after, a small box was delivered to his room. In it was a solid gold ear stud shaped like a wing. It was clearly meant for him. But there was no note this time, no indication who it was from. Chota thought it was from En, first and foremost, but wasn’t entirely sure if that was the case. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. It could be from Noi. But that was slightly out of character, Noi would have just gotten it for him right there and then during their outing and handed it to him face to face. It might have been some of the staff; Chota was close to a few, but why would any of them buy him something as extravagant as jewellery?

(It had to be En. But what if…)

He wore it anyway. It was beautiful and looked great on him.

It was a few days before he saw En again; En being busy with other things and Chota dealing with his own projects; but En was the one who visited him this time. Chota was in his tower, a space he used every so often as it held all of his collected resources for magic. He had some particularly special memories there as well. It was just a little strange when Chota heard a knock on his door instead of the sound of the lock being opened before he remembered that there wasn’t a lock, anymore.

“Come in!” he said, and the door opened to reveal En and Kikurage, and it was such a pleasant surprise that he set the vials he was holding down right away, “Hello, En! Hello Kikurage~”

En made a noise of acknowledgement and Kikurage jumped from his arms to go to Chota, placing a leg on Chota’s shoe. Chota picked her up, and she made herself comfortable in his arms.

“Can I help you with anything, En?”

“I need to talk to you about the staffing for research. I couldn’t find you in your room.”

Chota didn’t think he felt his phone vibrate when he was working, but then again, he supposed En preferred talking face to face when he could help it, “Sorry, I’m just running a few experiments.”

En’s eyes shifted and Chota knew he was looking at the piercing. It was only a glimpse, but Chota was very aware of it. He wondered if En would say anything.

Nothing, even as they settled at Chota’s table, with Kikurage pooled in Chota’s lap. They talked about the staff, and Chota eventually offered to make tea. En accepted.

Chota was in the middle of pouring the drink when En piped up, “The silver might have suited you better, your other piercings are silver.” 

Chota looked at him and laughed in delight, “It was you! You sent the gift?”

En raised an eyebrow at him, and Chota just laughed even more, reaching to touch the wing in his ear, feeling too happy, “I wasn’t sure. You didn’t tell me.”

En shrugged, looking away when Chota brought the tea over, “Wasn’t it obvious?”

Not really, Chota thought, but even he knew he was just trying to tell himself that he wasn’t hoping for it, “Maybe. Thank you. I love it a lot, En.”

A noncommittal noise of acknowledgement, and En made himself busy petting Kikurage. Chota knew he was smiling a little too wide, but he couldn’t help it. En gifted him something so beautiful and personal. Chota was susceptible to these things. It didn’t help that he felt a little spoiled. 

He was being spoiled, wasn’t he?

The thought was at the forefront of his mind, so much that Chota had to say something.

"You keep buying me things," Chota mused, quite conscious of the weight in his ear still, one hand toying with it as he looked over the roster En had brought, "It's almost like you're my sugar daddy or something." 

Silence, and Chota glanced up at En only to find En staring incredulously at him, as if he had grown another head. 

A beat, and Chota sat up straighter, " What?" 

"What did you just call me?" 

Chota couldn't really gauge the tone En was using; was he angry? Scandalized? He really just sounded kind of surprised, "I'm just joking. But you practically _are_ my sugar daddy." 

En blinked at him, then made a face, "What the hell does that even mean? I'm not—You're not that much younger, Chota." 

Chota had to laugh, En's reaction was kind of funny, and his amusement seemed to irk En, "I know, I know. Sugar daddy, En. You know, when someone with money buys their lover expensive, nice things. Financially takes care of them in return of...favors. You know," Chota winked, darted his tongue out quickly, "Show you how happy the gifts make me." 

“So it’s a sex thing?”

“It can be. It doesn’t have to be. I could just be your sugar baby and that’s that.”

“You’re crazy,” En said, and Chota rolled his eyes, momentarily forgetting that En could see it; he wasn’t wearing his mask. 

“Sure. I’m just saying, En.” 

“You come up with the weirdest…” En’s voice trailed off and he scrutinized Chota again. It had been a while since Chota had seen En completely confused, but it was a welcome sight. A little endearing, “Whatever. Do you like it or not?”

It took Chota just a moment to determine if En meant the piercing or the whole idea of En being his sugar daddy, but Chota nodded enthusiastically, tilting his head to one side to show the stud off, “Yes! Of course I do, it’s gorgeous. It suits me, too, gold looks good on me. Don’t you think so?” 

En tsked, a little annoyed, “I wouldn’t have gotten it for you if I didn’t think so. Obviously.” 

Warm, heady feelings in Chota’s core. He giggled, brushing a knuckle over the piercing just one last time before refocusing on the list in front of him. They settled what En needed to settle, and then it was time for En to leave. 

Chota made sure to ask for a particularly wet kiss as a ‘thank you’ for the piercing, Kikurage bumping at their legs in impatience while they were preoccupied. 

Their day continued on. 

/

Chota didn’t intend to make En feel weird about his gift giving, but he had semi-expected En to stop buying him things altogether after their last encounter. En was sometimes averse to anything Chota had associated with their intimacy. It was just one of those his En things did. 

But that wasn’t the case.

En visited him again a few days after, without any kind of preamble this time. He wouldn’t even say a thing until he was properly inside Chota’s room, handing a rectangular box towards Chota, black with a shocking red ribbon tying it together. Chota had an inkling of what it was, but surely...

“Try it.”

So he did, disappearing into his bathroom to open it up and try it on. The garment inside the box was lace, and as shockingly red as the ribbon, like En's hair, and Chota was already feeling...

He wore the lingerie easily, not sparing himself a glance to the mirror. Once he was done, he got out to use the full-length mirror in his room, vaguely aware of En watching him as he exited the bathroom.

Oh, he looked good in it. He looked so good, the color gorgeous on him, the way the fabric fit his body sexy and perfect. It was the kind of thing he would make En buy for him when he was Nikaido, expensive and flattering, and it was. Almost shockingly different how he felt now that he was wearing a garment like this with his own body. Chota loved En but he would not have thought En capable of choosing anything this fitting for him. Chota stared in the mirror too long, only vaguely hearing En clear his throat, "Well?"

"En. I..." he was feeling a little mad with delight, "It's beautiful. I can't— Are you seeing this? I look amazing." 

"I see it.” 

Something in En's tone made him turn around, excited and eager. En was watching from his bed, he hadn’t even realized that En had sat on it. It felt too natural to approach En and climb into his lap. En got this for _him._ Bought this with Chota in mind, he had wanted to see Chota wear it. The very notion of it was overwhelming. 

“Why did you...what’s the occasion, En?” Chota was asking, but he was already sinuously moving against En, arms wrapping around En’s neck, wanting to be closer, “Have I been good? Is this a reward?”

“What do you think?” En’s voice was low and gruff and a little mean, it was how he was when he was turned on and not entirely sure if he wanted to be just yet, but he was holding Chota right back, hands on Chota’s hips, fingertips tracing the line between skin and fabric. En wasn’t really asking though, as he continued, “I just wanted to. I’m guessing you like it?”

“Do I _like_ it?” Chota’s tone was high from disbelief, laughing a little, “En, I’m so in _love_ with it, surely you can tell!"

He swooped down for a kiss and En was ready to catch him, and he just tried to kiss wherever he could on En’s face, the joy making him a little more than frantic. En held him steady after a while, a hand on his chin guiding him into a proper kiss and Chota made a grateful noise. 

En being generous towards him specifically was one thing, paired with En being in the mood...Chota didn’t have a chance. It was appreciation on Chota’s part, but it was also just the need to express the intense love he was feeling somehow; Chota loved En regardless of the gifts but feeling reciprocated was enough to drive any man a little nuts. He could feel En’s free hand caressing him, and Chota pushed back into the touch, wanting to kiss and to be kissed senseless. 

En’s hand eventually found its way to Chota’s ass and grabbed at him; the touch felt amazing through the lace and Chota moaned happily into his mouth, "Thank you. Thank you, Daddy..." 

En froze. 

So did Chota.

In the moment, Chota couldn’t help himself. He really was half-joking the last time he mentioned En playing his sugar daddy, and subconsciously he had been thinking about it. And now En had bought him something wonderful and intimate, and Chota couldn’t just…

Was this something he needed to address; should they talk about it? Or should they ignore it? Chota didn't know.

They only looked at each other, both apparently unsure. Then En squeezed his ass one more time, and Chota grinded down, and then they started all over again.

It was assent, somehow. Chota felt dizzy with the permission.

They got right back to it; Chota pushed En down onto the bed, and En let him. They made out, and Chota was hyper aware of the stretch of fabric on his body, of every point of contact between En’s body and his.

En was amorous, an edge of desperation now to how his hands were roving all over Chota’s body, like Chota would disappear if he stopped.

It was familiar but there was something different to it, a heightened sense of urgency. Chota felt a little too manic, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Lust. Joy.

They were going to make love, and En's clutching at him like a man dying of thirst. En, who took care of him for years. En, who loved him in his own way, a different, almost reserved way but loved him, nevertheless. Chota knew this. 

En, who apparently really loved being reminded that he had taken such good care of Chota. Chota wanted nothing else but to indulge. 

Their kisses were messy and Chota kept trying to gasp words in between them but he didn’t have the chance to, caught up in it all. It was only when En flipped them both over and bit him on the collarbone that he could speak, Chota’s legs wrapping around En’s waist on automatic. 

“Daddy, that feels so good,” En’s harsh moan against his skin was hard evidence of how much he enjoyed this, and he looked up at Chota, eyes wild. 

“Say that again.”

Chota grinned, victorious, and En snapped the elastic of his garters against his skin, and the sting was delicious.

“Mm, Daddy,” Chota arched, drunk on the high of it all, “You knew my size? Did you want to see me wearing it, all laid out for you?" 

En moaned and began rutting against Chota in earnest.

Chota couldn't even try to take it slow, amped up with the friction and the heat, and an eager En seemingly dead set in making him come in the new lingerie. He wanted to say so much more, but his mind was frazzled.

“Oh, Daddy. Daddy, _please_ ,” Chota was babbling, feeling so good that he wasn’t even really thinking about it anymore, wanting to say anything that En desired, “I love you.” 

En groaned, hips rolling against his hard and fast, “ _Baby_.”

Chota was going to lose it, En was wholly into this and Chota was so fucking in love. 

Nothing else mattered for a while. 

/

They've had some spectacular sex before. It was always good, but sometimes it was beyond Chota's expectations that he'd daydream about those encounters every so often, reminiscing those times where he had lost his mind. 

This was one of those times. 

And much like those other times, En was silent, coming down from his high. 

The difference was that the tension in the air right now was palpable, most likely due to the nature of this particular rendezvous of theirs. 

This was the time to talk, Chota thought.

He made sure to give En some distance between them on the bed, shifting to the side to turn towards En.

"It's not a bad thing, you know."

En didn't acknowledge him with an answer, opting to keep silent, but Chota pressed on anyway, "You don’t have to feel too strange about it.”

En looked at him, then, an eyebrow arched, “I don’t?”

“No. It’s just us. Just you and me. It doesn’t have to be weird.”

En turned towards him just a little, interest piqued now, “Hm. Did you…” A moment, before En continued, “Did you like that?”

What a question. Chota could stretch out and show off his myriad of love bites if he wanted to, like an extremely satisfied feline, but this was serious. He should be serious about this, “Yes. I like a lot of things, En, but that was really good. I enjoy being treated like I’m special.”

“So you’re spoiled.”

“I can be,” Chota said easily, “Sometimes I think that you want me to be.”

En gave him a look, and Chota returned the gaze. If En didn’t agree, En could tell him so, but Chota was comfortable and feeling content, and this was something that they needed to talk through. Chota was going to be honest, he truly wanted this to work. 

“It felt good, buying you things,” En said, a quiet admission, “I thought it was just because I finally had a partner and giving your partner gifts just felt like that. But it was you,” the expression on En's face was something that Chota couldn’t quite gauge, yet again, “We’ve never been partners.”

“Never,” Chota said, his tone neutral. Didn’t he know it, especially after having a taste of it as Nikaido, "But I still like gifts."

En scoffed, “‘Like’ is an understatement.”

“Maybe it is. So, you enjoy giving me gifts."

"I do,” Simple and earnest. 

The fondness in Chota’s chest felt warm, “Buy me gifts then. You know I’d appreciate everything you give me.”

En frowned, “But I don’t have to. Unless you need me to?”

“I have money, En. I work for you. You pay us very well,” Chota said just as honestly, smiling a little, “But I love feeling taken care of, too. That’s exactly what you do. And if you want to, you should just do it. It feels good, right?”

En gave him a look but didn’t say anything else. 

“Let yourself have fun sometimes, En. Do what feels good,” Chota’s tone was a gentle coaxing, “It’s just us.”

It was true for this particular instance, of course. This was not entirely new, the song and dance of trying to get En to loosen up and indulge, but it was one of the first times with Chota out of his tower. It felt a bit more significant, now. Chota wondered if En felt the same. 

The expression on En’s face was a little wary, but Chota thought that he could sense acceptance, from En. He dared to hope for it. En sighed, and said firmly, “Not always. You can’t call me that in public.” 

“Okay,” Chota said, even if it was obvious; it was always much better to let En state his terms as he wanted, “Not in public. If you tell me to stop, I will.” He was sure he could. He didn’t want to scare En off, after all. En seemed like he had a lot of fun. Chota would hate to ruin that. 

En nodded and didn't say anything else. Chota took that as affirmation and settled back in bed, properly giving into the bone-deep satisfaction he felt, eyes closing. 

The tension had dissipated somewhat, En way less tense than he was. A success. 

A displacement of weight beside him, and Chota opened his eyes to see En sitting up, turned towards him just slightly. Still difficult to gauge his expression, but Chota noted something else there, something that made him feel strangely protective of En. 

“You sure you liked it?”

“Yes. I won’t lie to you, En. Did _you_ like it?”

“...Yes. A little too much.”

Chota shook his head, reaching under the covers to touch En’s hand reassuringly, “No such thing as too much. Not with me.”

En made a noise of acknowledgement, and they didn’t talk about it anymore. 

/

A gift in front of his door, a week and a half later. Chota let himself settle into this new routine for their relationship, familiarizing himself with this heady, happy feeling in his chest. 

Chota could absolutely get used to this.

He had a sugar daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: licoricetongues  
> please tell me your thoughts if you like, good or bad!


End file.
